


Big Red

by yourfearlessleader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfearlessleader/pseuds/yourfearlessleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off the bat, straight up fem!cas fem!dean porn</p>
<p>Deanna has a present for Castiel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Red

Deanna slid up behind Castiel, pressing her clothed body against the angel's naked one.

"I'm gonna fuck you tonight, baby. You're gonna come nice and sweet on my little present."

A shiver ran down Castiel’s spine and Deanna heard the spike in her breathing. The hunter brought her hand up to the angel’s chest, kneading the flesh of her small, pale breast and smiling into her hair. Castiel groaned, eyes falling shut and dropping her back onto Deanna’s shoulder.

“C’mon baby, tell me you want it,” Deanna said, her voice on the edge of a growl. Castiel whimpered and licked her lips.

“Yes. Yes I want it Dee.”

Deanna grinned, teeth bared and a wicked glint in her eyes. She spun Castiel round and pulled her flush up against her again, one arm wrapped around Cas’ back and a hand at the nape of her neck. Deanna held her tight and dug her fingernails into the soft skin under Castiel’s hairline, scratching down until the angel bared her throat. Her larynx bobbed as she swallowed, the muscles in her neck pulling taught.

“So beautiful, Cas,” Deanna whispered and sucked a bruise on the left side of the pale throat. It came up raspberry red and shiny with saliva.

Deanna nudged Cas’ legs apart and lifted her to straddle her waist. Castiel squeaked, always forgetting Deanna was so strong and her vessel so light, it was unbearably hot and she was making a wet patch on Deanna’s t-shirt. Underneath the soft grey cotton, Deanna was muscled from hunting and fighting and constantly training with Sam, whereas Cas was lithe, her slim body toned and defined like a runners.  
She carried Castiel to the bed and gently laid her onto her back, mouth watering at how delicious and shy Cas looked spread out like that. The angel was quivering under the attention and looking up at Deanna through her eyelashes. About a hundred things ran through Deanna’s mind of what she could do at that moment, but the box under the bed was the main port of call.

“Told you I got you a present,” Deanna said, reaching down to pick up the gift wrapped black box. She clambered onto the bed so she was sitting between Cas’ legs.

There was the pregnant pause of expectation where they looked at each other properly, with that soul searching look that makes Deanna hotter under the collar than anything else. She took a deep breath and handed the box to Cas.  
Castiel opened it with shaking hands, her control shot completely. She made a reverent ‘oh’ when the ribbon fell open to reveal a bright red strap-on. it was the biggest they’d ever had and the angry red of the plastic made the angel’s blush.

“Deanna…” Cas broke off, her voice quavering. She ran a finger down the ridges moulded into the plastic cock and Deanna could see her mind imagining how it will feel inside her, plunging deep and stretching her wide. Deanna clenched at the idea, she had gotten off thinking about fucking the angel more times than to the idea of getting fucked herself.

Cas lifted the toy from the silk wrapping and surged up to kiss Deanna. She pressed a hand to the hunter’s cheek and kissed her thanks, sucking on her tongue and lips like she would on her clit. Deanna felt herself getting wet, the angel could kiss dirty and the only person that could have taught her that is sitting between her open legs.

While Cas was busy with her mouth, Deanna’s fingers trailed off to play with the wet, open pussy in front of them. She stroked gently, pressing into Castiel’s folds and up to the hood of her clitoris. The slick she had gathered meant she could massage Cas’ clit easily, the slippery friction making the angel whine and pant into Deanna’s mouth.

“Fucking love the noises you make, baby,” Deanna said, and pushed back harder into the kiss, pushing her tongue into Cas’ mouth.

Deanna broke off and got up to wriggle out of her jeans. She opened Cas’ legs again, smoothly sliding her index finger into the angel’s cunt and pushing two into her own, pumping the same rhythm. A purr ran through her body, finally being touched and getting Cas ready to fuck her was setting off trails of fire deep inside. If she went a little faster she’s sure she could come now. Reluctantly she removes all fingers, Castiel making needy sounds and her own cunt emptily spasming. Cas could get her tongue in there later Deanna thought.

The angel propped her head up with a pillow as Deanna retrieved the toy and a bottle of lube from their drawer. She slicked up the plastic generously, Castiel’s pupils blown by the sight of thick gleaming red and lube dripping down Deanna’s hand.  
They both watched, rapt, as Deanna started to push the toy into Cas. Two fingers were holding her open and the red slowly went it. The ‘head’ of the plastic cock breached with a slick jolt and Cas let out a groan, closing her eyes to the sensations.

“That’s it baby,” Deanna murmured, cunt wetting the bedspread as she pressed down onto it. Castiel arched her hips, trying to rock more of the toy inside, chasing that delicious pleasure of feeling full.

When it was halfway in, Deanna stopped and thrusted a couple times, testing the give and friction. Cas started to make the cute little whines she does when she’s really getting into it. Deanna loves it when Cas lets go and gets incoherently loud. She loves her powerful angel losing control under her hands.  
The toy came out with a wet pop and Deanna brought it to her lips to taste Castiel’s juices. Cas watched her, heavy lidded and playing with the darkened bud of her nipple.  
Deanna tapped her thigh.   
“Roll over now baby. Gonna fill you up nice and good now.”

Castiel hastily sat up and turned onto her stomach. She lifted her legs up to be kneeling with her face pressed into the sheets, arm gripping the edge above her head.  
Deanna took a second to appreciate the sight, eyes skimming over the long expanse of her back and feeling pleased she finally gets to do this. She strapped the cock onto her body and added more lube, they both loved it the messy and rough.  
Castiel tilted her hips down further so she was more exposed, an eager offering to Deanna. The hunter lined up behind her, angling down to push in again, this time easier.

“Oh,” Castiel groaned, long and deep like she’d been waiting her whole life for that feeling. Deanna never got the appeal of being stretched open and as full as possible like Cas did. She liked quick fingers and a clever tongue on her clit.

Once seated three quarters of the way in, Deanna began light thrusts and slow drags into the angel’s body, racheting up the tension and getting Cas squirming beneath her. She gripped both hands on Castiel’s hips and started pumping hers in earnest.

“Ah Deanna!” she cried and spread her legs wider.

“You’re so wet for me baby,” Deanna marvelled, sliding a finger down to where Cas was clenching and dripping around the plastic.   
She brought the slick finger back to her mouth and sucked it, making sure Cas heard the appreciative slurping sounds. Cas whined and pushed back harder, slipping more of the toy inside her. Deanna watched the bright red disappear further into Cas’ velvet folds and briefly cursed God for not being born with a dick. Feeling that heat around her fingers was like heaven and she wanted to come inside her angel, mark her on the inside as well as out.  
Castiel was getting close, her whines had turned into little cut off mewls in the back of her throat and she was completely surrendered to Deanna fucking her hard with the plastic toy. Those noises were Deanna’s second favourite to Cas’ cries when she comes.  
Deanna rolled her hips on each thrust and that was all it took. Cas came hard, shuddering and rocking desperately, a loud keening cry escaping her. Deanna pulsed in sympathy, mesmerised by how hard the angel came when she didn’t even touch her clit.  
When it became too much, Castiel pitched forward, the red plastic springing out and dripping with strings of her come. Feeling shaky and so turned on it hurt, Deanna unclipped the toy and plunged two fingers back inside herself. Her fingers pumped almost brutally as she palmed her clit, pressing and softly squeezing as she rushed towards orgasm. Deanna was still on her knees, riding her hands with her eyes closed when she felt a wet mouth close around her nipple. Electricity sparked all over her skin and she came like a flood, Cas’ name on her lips and her vision whiting out.  
When the haze cleared, Deanna was tucked into the angel’s side, their legs tangled together and Cas breathing deeply into her cropped hair. She felt a kiss press to her head and settled to sleep with a satiated smile on her lips.


End file.
